Question: Solve for $r$ : $-22 + r = -19$
Solution: Add $22$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -22 + r &=& -19 \\ \\ {+22} && {+22} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-22 + r} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-19} \\ r &=& -19 {+ 22} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ r = 3$